


Scary Snuggles

by Enide_Dear



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Raph really is the best snuggle pillow after a scary movie





	

”Raph? Raph!” The name was mostly whispered in the dark room, but it was enough to wake Raphael up….a bit.

“Hrnf?” he mumbled into his pillow, too warm and comfortable and sleepy to really want to know. Besides, if it had been anything important there would have been running and screaming and possibly explosions.  Or the soft patter of silent feet and the swish of weapons being drawn. 

“Are you awake dude?” Mikey’s voice was still low, but Raph could hear the fear in it. He cracked his eye open. 

“No.” belying himself he turned over with a sigh and turned on the lamp. Mikey was standing by his bed, looking scared and jittery. “What do you want Mikey? Lemme guess – you’ve been up all night watching horror movies again and now you are too afraid to go to sleep.” Annoyance crept into his voice. This happened far too often! And when it did it was always to Raph’s bed that Mikey came crawling. 

“No! Yes. Maybe. Can I sleep with you?” The spotted turtle kept looking over his shoulder as if he expected something to come crawling out of the shadows. 

“Go bother Donnie. Or Leo.” With a grunt Raph tried to roll over, but Mikey grabbed his shoulder.

“Pfft, Donnie will be no good when the ancient space-alien dragon hybrid gore-suckers come for us! They’ll brain-suck him in seconds! And Leo snores. I want to sleep with you!”

For a few seconds Raph contemplated pretending to be asleep again. But the hand on his shoulder was warm and shaking a bit of fear and there really was no stopping Mikey once he got an idea firmly lodged in his brain. The challenge was usually to get the idea in there in the first place.

“Fine. Get down here. But you have better not have eaten garlic pizza again!”

“Chillax dude, it was all green bean pasta and onions tonight!” Eager, Mikey crawled over his brother, cozied himself down in the safe spot spooned between Raph and the wall and drew Raph’s strong arm over his shoulder. His goosebumps of fear disappeared as did the shivers and he snuggled up closer to Raph who watched him with some amusement before turning off the light. 

They lay quiet for a while, just enjoying the warmth and dark and softness of the bed, and the way their bodies pressed up against one another’s.

“You do know Donnie could just override the controls of the space-alien dragon hybrids spaceship and send it back out beyond the solar system, right? Raphael mumbled in his ear.

“I know.” Mikey sighed happily. 

“And you do know Leo doesn’t snore, right?” Raph tried not to smile, but what the shell. It was dark; no one could see him do it. 

“I know.” Mikey shrugged. His shoulder nudged Raph’s mouth, soft and warm. 

“So…..?” he pressed on, nuzzling the shoulder.

“So I just prefer you, is all.” Damn it, Raph could *feel* Mikey smile, dark or not. He guessed that meant he was busted as well. 

“Alright, but this is the last time. This bunk isn’t big enough for two.” He tried to sound stern, but was probably not successful due to his lips being busy kissing along Mikey’s neck.

“Sure.” Mikey’s smile was very obvious as he pressed closer. “Whatever you say, Raph.”


End file.
